What Side I've Chosen
by Zammie Luv
Summary: "You know what side I've chosen," he replied.  "As you know mine," I added.  "Yes I do. Spy," Zach said pointing to himself and smirking like old times.  It may start out different but don't be fooled, I 3 Zammie!  Others will be in it too!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok the first chapter is super short and kinda awkward but it will make sense soon, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (except plot)**

I slipped quietly through the window and looked about the living room. It looked fairly messy and uncared for. I sleekly slithered down the hallway into a room. This room was destroyed and disgusting on one side and completely neat on

the

other, as if it was waiting for someone to get home. A young man lay in the bed sleeping with a distraught look on his face. I felt a vibration in my pocket so I looked at my device. _Is he finished? Hurry or I'm coming in. _I ignored it and

stuck it

back in my pocket. I jerked my gun out of my belt and made a small creaking noise. The man in the bed's emerald eyes shot open and he sat up. My stomach swirled but I wasn't sad, I already knew he was it. A hand appeared on my

shoulder and I looked back, "You should have stayed, I can handle this." I turned back to my victim. He smiled and said, "I've been waiting. I always knew you would come for me." He started to step out of the bed. "Stay down or I will

pull

the trigger right now, I said stand down!" I yelled warning him. He kept nearing me and I warned again, "Stay back or I'll shoot!" "Shoot him already," the male behind me said. "I can handle this Joseph!" I snapped. Zach walked closer to

me and said, "Ah Solomon, my old friend, I see you haven't come just to visit." Zach sounded like an old man although he looked just as young as he always has, even at the age of 22. Rugged stubble on his face and his hair strangled.

"You know what side I have chosen," Solomon replied. "As you know mine," I added. "Yes I do, Spy," he said pointing to himself and smirking like old times. He reached his hand towards me face and I spoke again. "Don't touch me or I

blow," I hissed but there was no true anger behind it. Zach brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and I pulled the trigger blowing a bullet into his chest. He fell backwards and lay there motionless. Joe smiled evilly and spoke while

fingering my ring, "Ah Cameron. Good job Mrs. Solomon-Caravan." He leaned in and gave me a venomous kiss tugging viciously on my hair. He grabbed my hand and I stepped out the door with him. I smiled again as Joe kissed me more

savagely than the last, biting my lip in the process. But he wasn't aware of the note that was now in Zach's pocket and that he would soon read:

_The fountain, midnight._

_- C_

**Ok I only need 6 reviews for the next chapter so Review! And I LOVE constructive criticism! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know the first chapter was confusing and the next chapters after this should explain all the why's? and how's? and who's? This one is pretty short too but I didnt have much time so I typed it up at the last minute! Enjoy!**

I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door to my "apartment". Apartment meaning a room on the top floor of a warehouse . . . the Circle warehouse. I walked in and poured a cup of water slyly slipping a packet of sleeping powder in. Putting

a smile on my face, I walked into our bedroom and set the cup down for Joe. He smiled thanks but continued to talk into the phone. "Yes, of course. I am aware of that. Well ok here," he handed me the phone. "Hello?" I said. "Cameron

dear, is the job completed?" I cleared my throat and replied, "Yes it is, but, if I may ask, why did you want this job done?" Anger started to build in her voice, "He abandoned me and my way of life! He deserves . . . I believe it is a bit

personal. I will be up in a minute to discuss mission plans, ok?" I nodded but then remembered to whisper out, "Yes Ms. Goode." She hung up and I snapped the phone shut. I hated when I had to talk to her, which unfortunately, is quite a

lot. I sent Joe to bed and waited at the kitchen table. Soon enough I heard a knock and I opened the door. Ms. Goode stood there with fiery red hair and toxic green eyes piercing through me. She walked in without a word and sat on the

old ratty gray couch. "I have a new assignment for you," she said and slapped a manila folder down on the coffee table. Instinctively I picked it up to read but she stopped me. "Don't bother looking, it isn't a cover. Just an address and

following instructions," she said. Annoyed by her interruption I continued to open the folder. "You're not one to follow directions, are you Morgan?" I just nodded as my eyes scanned the paper. I huffed unhappily when I saw the name. 

_Rebecca Baxter. _**Instructions**: _exterminate the resident and any other witnesses. _Looking at my discomfort pleasurably she asked, "Is there a problem?" I eyed her and said, "No." A wicked smirk appeared on her face as she replied, "I believe

there is." I stood up angrily and said, "There is not!" Then Joe walked into the room. "What's going on here?" he asked. "We aren't having trouble, are we Delilah?" **(A/N totally made her name up) **She fumed, "Don't you dare call me by my

first name!" She yelled, starting to walk out. "And you, Morgan, I want that finished and a full report tomorrow," she hissed and walked out, slamming the door. Solomon's now glazed eyes looked at me and then he turned back to the

bedroom. I grabbed a gun and ran out the door. I drove to the address on the folder and peered through the window. I saw my caramel-eyed friend sound asleep with a bulky man next to her, Grant. I was about to slip in but I couldn't

do it. I couldn't just murder my best friend. I looked at my watch and it said 11:43. "Crap," I said and ran back to my car, driving to Decinly Square. I sat behind the fountain and looked again. 12:02. I looked around and saw no one. He

wasn't coming, I just knew it. I started to cry quietly and wondered why I ever left the note. I heard light footsteps and then a voice, "Flesh wound, through and through."

**OK! 10 reviews this time! It will explain itself just wait! Thanx for so many reviews last time, lets make it even better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I was super quick with this one! I hope this explains more and by the way, I am currently beta-less so if you are interested, let me know! Enjoy!**

I turned around and saw Zach with a bandage around his chest. His green eyes sparkled at me as he spoke again, "I knew you couldn't do it." I ran at him and threw my arms around him. "I missed you so much! Thank you for coming, I just

needed to, to explain," I said cleaning up my sobs. He gripped me tightly and whispered into my hair, "I missed you too." He sat me on his lap and said, "Just tell me, why Solomon?" I took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be

hard to say. "I, I just don't know any more."

_*Flashback*_

_I walked in the room and Mr. Solomon smiled at me. This was when I was 19. "Hello, I have a proposition for you, Cammie." I nodded, telling him to continue. "Come with me," he said. Taken aback by his comment I said, "What? No!" He leaned _

_against his desk, "Where is Zach?" I spoke clearly, "On a mission." "Ah, yes, and do you know what his assignment was?" Before I could reply he spoke again, "Do you know that your mother is currently missing? Do you know why, Cameron? Do _

_you know what he has done?" I started to choke up, "No. No that's not true, it, it can't. I . . ." I drifted off. "You don't have a secure life with him, but you can with me, we set off at sunset. Meet me here," he said, waving me off. Upset and unaware _

_of the decision I was making, I met him and got in his car. We drove and drove all the way to a large warehouse._

_*End Flashback*_

I explained this to him and then said, "About a year after that I found out the truth, that he killed my mother. That he wanted her out of the way so this plan could continue. So she couldn't stop me from going with him. I didn't have

anything to turn back to, so I just stayed with him . . . and the circle." He looked at my left hand sadly and I said, "Fake, well it's a real ring but we never actually got married." He sighed in relief and I continued, "And I know you can never

forgive me, but I just had to let you know the-," he stopped me midway in a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him and he said to me, "I forgive you. And you didn't know." I smiled softly but said, "But all the people I've

killed, and I can never forget." He said, "I help you forget, and I still love you." I smiled sincerely and replied, "I love you too, I always have. But I have to go," I said getting up to leave. "Gallagher girl, I'll find a way to get you out," he

whispered. "I hope so," I answered and disappeared into the shadows.

**Ok, how was it? 12 reviews this time! Remember I'm beta-less! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know this one is short too but it is something! Please enjoy and remember I am betaless! **

**P.S This chapter is dedicated to**_ KatieGallagherDare_**! I love her reviews! They are super long and supportive! I wasn't going to write over the holidays she inspired me! So you can thank her! And just because I didn't mention you, doesn't mean I don't appreciate your reviews! I love them! Even if they just say "Update"! Now Enjoy!**

I pursed my lips as my eyes flew over all the cars in the parking lot, outside the movie theatre. Apparently there was a premiere tonight and it was a perfect opportunity to steal a car. I walked up to a Hyundai, it was small and blue. I hot

-wired it and drove away without anyone noticing. The 24 hour Starbucks sign flashed at me so I stopped and walked in. "What can I help you with ma'am?" A young boy behind the counter smiled perkily at me. "Just a large coffee,

black," I stated and he soon handed me the coffee. I paid and left a small tip. I got back in the car and then remembered there was something else I was missing. I hadn't, um, eliminated Bex yet. I drove speedily back to her house and

slid a note underneath the window sill. It read: _The Circle will search the house tomorrow and see to it that you are dead, get out of there. –C_ Then I left my phone number, even though I wasn't supposed to give it away, to anyone. I zipped

back to the warehouse and stepped in the elevator. I pressed my finger to the screen then put in my destination. When I reached my "apartment" it was still unlocked. I was pretty much done with my coffee by then so I licked a few stray

auburn drops from the lid. I chucked it in the trash can and sat down on the couch. Within moments I was fast asleep.

The shrill sound of my phone woke me up. I groggily snapped it open and snarled, "Hello." "Morgan! I said I wanted a full report first thing this morning! Where are you?" I huffed and replied, "If I recall correctly, you stated that you

wanted a full report today. You never said anything about the morning." I could almost feel her rolling her eyes. "I'd quit it with the smart-aleck comments if I were you, Morgan. You've got seven minutes, my office," Delilah answered and

hung up. I looked up to see Joe putting a piece of bread with butter in the microwave. I almost smiled and caught myself. Maybe I didn't leave because I learned to love him but he is forced. Zach is real and I _need_ him. That is only time I

have ever thought that I _needed_ someone. "Make that two please," I told Joe and he turned around. "Sure but why are you on the couch?" he asked. "Delilah had some 'work' for me to do. When I got home I just crashed," I answered

quietly, getting up to change. I put on some black dress pants and a white tank top with a blazer over it. I looked in the mirror and saw my face and hair was a wreck. I washed my face and wetted my hair. Taking out a black rubber band

and three bobby pins, I put my hair in a tight bun with no loose strands. I put on some light mascara and ruby red lipstick. I already knew what I had assigned for today and I was supposed to look respectable. I put on a pearl necklace

and matching earrings. I slipped on white heels and walked back into the kitchen. Joe handed me the toast and put his hand on my back. "You look nice," he said, his hand inching downward. I edged away from him and muttered "thanks"

before leaving and throwing the nasty looking toast in the trash. I took the elevator down four floors and walked seven feet down the hall and stepping into Ms. Goode's office.

**? How is it? Love it? Hate it? Trust me it IS going somewhere! 10 reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is short again but I updated quick! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Keep reviewing! And Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (except plot)**

"Hello Cameron, three seconds early. Good Job," she said with a smirk and I almost winced. "Well, what do you want again?" She groaned, "Just tell me the job is done and we'll get on with it." I cocked my head to the side and answered,

"Well that address you gave me was compromised. No one in it. So actually, no, the job was unable to be completed." She cursed and said, "Fine, we will go and check it out today. You know your assignment today, correct? Go meet Javier

Conquista and tell him that we need the package, and if we don't get it, he will die. Remember, he doesn't know we are COC so keep it casual. Act malicious and secretive as if we have something he doesn't know about. French accent. Got

it?" I nodded and she waved me away, "Goodbye Alexandrie Winnette." I stepped out the door and took a cab out into the busy streets of Delaware. I slithered into a small café and sat down at the table, getting ready to be evil-like. After

a few minutes I saw a man about five foot nine walk into the diner. He had short black hair and stubble on his chin. The man looked anxiously around as if he wasn't finding what he was looking for. "Javier," I spoke out in a strong French

accent. He looked at me then sat down at the table with me. "Do you have the package?" I asked. He wiped some sweat from his forehead and answered, "Not on me this second." His voice was coated with a Spanish inflection. I cussed in

French and said, "Where is it?" "In my vehicle but will you pay?" I thought about it and Ms. Goode was not one to spend money. I pursed my lips and said, "How about this? You give me the package and I don't kill your wife." His breath

quickened as he asked, "You have Maria?" I got frustrated because I don't like to be this mean. I felt bad for him but I kept my mask. "Bring the package and we will talk," I said wickedly. He stood up quickly and ran out the door. He entered

more coolly this time with a black suitcase. "Let her go," Javier said with fake courage. "Give me the package!" I whispered. He didn't move. "Hand it over. My employer doesn't like waiting," I said showing him my gun. He almost threw the

package in my lap. "Nice doing business with you, Javier," I said and got up. I walked out the door and he followed me. "And my wife?" he asked. I turned my head and said, "She will be delivered to your house. By the time you get there,

she will be back." I hailed another cab and got in. As I sat in the backseat I took a tissue and wiped off my makeup. I felt upset, knowing how frightened he was. We never had his wife in the first place. I looked in my compact mirror and

pulled my hair down. I was me again. Finally the driver stopped and I got out after paying him. I took the stairs and was about to take the package to Ms. Goode when red lights flashed and sirens roared in my ears.

**Sorry about the sorta ciffy! Pleeeeaasssseee review! You can even say what you want to happen in the story! Thanx!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter my beloved readers and reviewers! This is a longer one to make up for the longer wait! Enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_KatieGallagherDare_**, as always. And also **_dreaming-of-jace_**. Thanks for the compliments on the cliff hangers, here's anothere one for you!**

My head went straight to one thought. Zach. I sprinted downstairs to the control room and outside the door, guess who I saw? Zach. "What are you doing here?" I whisper-yelled. "I'm here to save you, come on!" he said. I frowned and

replied, "I can't. I have unfinished business here, plus if I leave now, with the break in, she'll suspect." Zach shook his head, "Suspect what?" I looked down, "That someone tried to break me out. Then she'll go after my friends, or you."

He looked at me strongly, "I can handle my mother." "Zach, I can't. Not now, I am assigned to a mission, and it may be leading somewhere. Just please, leave. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt." He gave in, "Fine, but

meet me outside the Tribal Bar tomorrow, seven o' clock." He started for me and I said, "Ok, now get out of here!" Zach reached forward and kissed me. He then gave me a warm hug and said, "I miss you, and I love you." I felt like

melting, being in his arms again. I could smell that he wore the same soap as he used to. (And yes, the good kind) "I love you too," I said and added, "Now go!" I turned around and opened the door to the control room. I entered a few

codes and the shrieking of sirens stopped. I heard yelling and running feet as twenty COC agents entered the hallway. I put on a straight face and announced, "It's alright guys! False alarm!" When I said this people muttered curse

words and left, all except Ms. Delilah Goode and her two goons, Darrel and Bart. Or as _she _calls them, D and B. She marched up to me and said, "What do you mean false alarm?" I shook my head as if I was irritated, "A janitor, man those

guys need to learn not to open the rigged windows!" Delilah raised her eyebrow and asked suspiciously, "Which janitor?" I hesitated but only for a second and then replied, "Sector four." Now she bought it and clenched her fists. "I am so

sick of that boy, he has made one too many mistakes. Cameron, go dispose of him." No, he couldn't die because of me. "But, I don't know where he is." She waved her hand and said, "If he was on schedule he should be in the hallway

near the interrogation room. Now go, oh and the package?" I smiled in victory, "Intercepted." Her face gave way to a brief emotion, was it happiness, relief? But it was gone as soon as it came. She snatched it from my hands and

muttered, "Great." I turned down the hall and walked down two flights of stairs and sure enough, there was the janitor. I smiled convincingly and said, "Danny, I need to speak with you, it will only take a moment." He gave me an

annoyed look and followed me into the room. "Please sit," I said. It didn't take long for him to start talking. "I didn't set off the alarm; you tell that evil witch-of-a-woman that I didn't do it. You have no evidence," he snapped. The jerky

tone was there but I could see the feeling in his eyes. The fear and panic, that he knew what was coming. Danny was only about 17, with blue eyes and black hair that kept falling in his eyes. He almost reminded me of myself, not

knowing what I had gotten into. He spoke again softly, "I didn't do it." He was pleading and it was killing me inside. I finally walked over to him and said, "I know, but this is part of something bigger and I don't want to do this. I was just

like you. Your death will save a lot of others, though. So please, make this less painful for yourself. Close your eyes and count to three." I saw him close his eyes and I took out my gun. "One, two," he said. I put my finger on the trigger.

His voice cracked as he said, "Three." I pulled the trigger and put a bullet in his temple. The body slumped in the chair and I turned away, not able to look at what I had done. I walked out and stopped by Ms. Goode's office on the way to

my room. I talked numbly, "It's done. Oh, and I need a guy to go get the body." She picked up the phone and called for someone to help me. He was there in less than three minutes. I told him, "I need you to go clean up a body in

interrogation room one." He nodded and replied, "Anything else Miss Morgan?" I sighed, I hate titles. "No, and its Cameron, just Cameron." He nodded again and left. I started to trudge out of her office when she called for me, "Morgan,

we are going to check out the Baxter place, and you're coming. You didn't forget did you?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Of course not mother." That was definitely the wrong thing to say. Her face grew red and she stood up, "Do not call me

that! I have no children! Not anymore!" I put my hands up and said, "Sorry, I'll meet you outside in ten." She sat back down and said, "Fine, and you might want to change, you look like a French freak." I fake laughed and ran upstairs to

change.

I was sitting in the backseat of a car between two men. One man was large and buff and the other much leaner and keen-looking. We finally arrived at Bex's house and the buff dude, Dale, kicked down the door. I let out a long breath of

relief when I saw there was no one there. We searched the house and we found nothing. No leftover pictures or blankets that we could find DNA. My friends are still good. "It looks like there hasn't been anyone here for a while," the lean

one, Ryan, said although he didn't seem completely convinced. Ms. Goode growled and said, "It looks like another disposal needs to take place." Great, another person dying for me and my friends, that's two, wonderful. We left after that.

As soon as I got back I wanted to do was climb into bed. But as always, Ms. Goode had other plans. "Morgan!" she yelled. I ran to her office once again. "This package is a phony! I need the real one! You better find this man and get me

the real one, you understand?" I was shocked at how angry she was. I mean, she is always irritated, but this was different, as if it was something she had wanted for a long time and she _**needed**_ it. "Well?" she asked again. "Um yes, but

what _is_ the package?" I asked. "None of your business," she snapped. I should have left it alone but I was too curious. "It is too! It's my job!" She slapped her desk and said, "Well, if you must know, it is a round source of information.

Now _get out_." I didn't hesitate; I knew she was going to explode so I bolted. I thought about what she said, _a round source of information_. Zach used to say that. When he bought me that CD I wanted and was giving me a hint, or when

he gave me that disk of pictures of us for Valentine's Day. Both a _disk_. I know a disk.

**So? Its another cliffy! (I love those) And its longer! And I have to admit I am running low on reviews! Come on guys! Just 10 this time! Review Please! **

**~ Zammie Luv**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, ok sorry it took a little long! This is a longer chapter and it is starting to show you where the story is going, so Enjoy! **

**Also a special thank you to **_BexxGrl_** and **_KatieGallagherDare_** for your supportive and nice reviews!**

A disk, a disk she has been after ever since I was in high school. I had to know for sure so I ran upstairs to Joe on his laptop. I smiled at him and batted my eyelashes, "Hey, Joe, what do you know about my assignment? The package, I

mean." He closed the laptop and said, "Very little, why?" I just smiled again and answered, "Just curious, it is my case, you know." He gave a lopsided grin and said, "Your always curious." I gave him a pouty face and he shook his head,

"All I know is that it is a list of some people, and secrets." I turned my head to the side, as if I was fascinated, "Really? Like an electronic device of some sort, a disk maybe?" He shrugged his shoulders and gave a sigh, "That's all I know.

Plus, you of all people should know that Delilah and I aren't, how you'd say, 'close'." Joe's face was very convincing; in fact, if I was a civilian I would have believed him in a heartbeat. But I'm not a civilian, I'm a spy. And though I am not as

experienced as him, he forgot one very important detail, he trained me. Oh he is a good liar, but not as good as me. So I said, "Oh ok then, go back to your work. I'm just gonna hit the hay." I knew he was completely informed and was

told not to say anything to me. If he said disk, he knew I would have guessed. So I flopped on the bed and planned for tomorrow.

So I woke up at six and got dressed in dark wash jeans and a long sleeved green polo.

I threw on a white scarf; it was chilly outside in Delaware this time of year. I left a note that said I needed some air. I took a taxi to Beckin Street and walked about five minutes to the Tribal Bar. I sat on a bench until some young man sat

next to me. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and jeans. He had light blue eyes and dark brown hair that was almost black. It was short and buzzed and he wore slender black glasses. He looked familiar but I knew exactly who it

was when he said, "Right on time." I turned and whispered, "Zach?" He smirked and answered, "Hey Cam." I hugged him warmly and said, "I missed you, but there is something I have to tell you." Zach nodded for me to go on. "Your

mother is searching for the alumni disk again, and she is really close to getting it." "What? How?" he asked. "Well there is this guy, Javier Conquista; he was sold the disk by a Middle Eastern arms dealer. And she is going to send me to

retrieve the real one. What should I do?" He looked around for a moment and said, "We have to finish what your father started, we have to become double agents for the Circle." I shook my head, "What do you mean, we?" Zach smirked

again, "I'm coming with you, we need to get this disk and make sure it is taken to a secure facility." I shook my head again, "Where? Nowhere is secure anymore!" He raised his eyebrows. My eyes widened and I said, "White Corner? No

one knows where that is." He said, "I bet we know someone that does." He was thinking of Liz, and he was probably right. So I called Bex. "Hello?" Bex said suspiciously as she picked up the phone. "Hey, Bex, I need Liz's phone

number." I heard her gasp, "Cammie? Oh my bloody gosh! We missed you! Where are y-." I cut in, "Bex focus, I need her number." "Well actually we are at their house so here," Bex said as she handed it to Liz. "Hey Liz, I need the

location for White Corner." Her voice was just as sweet and innocent as before. "Cammie! Hi! Well, Cam, that is almost impossible. It could take me a few days just to get the first letter of the city." I grimaced and said, "I know you can do

it, Liz. Listen, I wish I had more time to catch up but I don't. Please just call me when you have something. I have to go." She barely got in a goodbye before I hung up. I was about to say something to Zach when I got another call from

Joe. "Hello?" His voice was rushed, "Where are you? Delilah is going crazy; you need to get back here!" I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm on my way, just tell her I have a surprise for her." I slapped the phone shut again and grabbed Zach's

hand, "Follow my lead." We took a cab back and we ran up the stairs to _her_ office. "Finally, Morgan! Who is this?" I smiled and replied, "This is Timothy Mace, the Blackthorne graduate you sent for. The one you needed to recruit." She

immediately straightened up and stuck her hand out, "Hello Timothy, I'm Delilah Goode. I, erm, run things around here. I trust your flight was comfortable." Zach shook her hand and replied, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Goode. And, yes, it was

quite a relaxing flight." He was such a good spy, he could even be an actor. Delilah raised her eyebrows and looked at me, "You could learn a few things from this young man, very respectful, unlike my son." I froze and looked at Zach,

expecting him to be phased, but he wasn't, at all. She turned back around and sat at her desk, "Anyway Morgan, I need you to go recover the real package. And you, new kid, go along with her. You will be given the room next to hers

anyways, might as well get used to her." With that she handed me a folder and Zach two pairs of keys, one to his room and one to a car. "Go, now." And as we walked out the door she added, "And new guy, loose the glasses." When we

got in the car I said, "Good job, but we need disguises. It says here that I am a business woman and you are my assistant, Jacob." So we stopped at a store for clothes. I got a black pencil skirt and a crème long sleeved shirt. I picked up

a black wig and Zach/Timothy/Jacob a blonde one. Zach got a blazer and some nice pants. We got changed in the bathroom and left. We drove for about forty five minutes until we pulled up and a large house in the outskirts of town. Zach

and I walked up and knocked on the door. Javier answered the door and said, "Who are you?" I smiled flakily and said, "Hello Mr. Conquista, I am Darla Graceman and this is my assistant, Jacob Meyers. We are here to discuss a business

deal with you." He tilted his head and said, "I'm not interested." He was about to shut the door when Zach shoved him up against the wall. I put a gun to his throat and said, "Where is the package you promised my employer? We all

know that one was a phony!" I saw his wife in the kitchen trying to call the police. "I wouldn't do that Maria, your husband's life is on the line, and calling the police will not help you at all," Zach said. "I don't have it!" Javier yelled. I

pressed the gun tighter on his neck, "You have gotten yourself into some very dangerous business, Mr. Conquista. And I assure you, it wasn't worth the money. Now where is it?" He finally said, "I am telling the truth! I gave him the

weapons and he said he couldn't get his hands on the real one. He told me to give her the fake and she would leave me alone! He couldn't get it, the government has it!" Zach and I both stopped and looked at eachother, "Government?"

**Well? Do you like where it is going? Any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions? And don't worry, more Zammie is coming! Please review!**

**~Zammie Luv**


End file.
